Baloo/Gallery
Images of Baloo from The Jungle Book. External Galleries Promotional Imagery ''The Jungle Book'' Baloo Dancing.png Baloo and Mowgli2.png Mowbaloo.jpg|Official promo of Baloo with Mowgli. Baloo and Bagheera.png Baloo and Louie.png Baloo behind a tree with Louie.png cp_FWB_Jungle-Book_20140106.jpg Latest2.png Baloo the Bear and Bill Murray.jpg|Baloo and Bill Murray The Jungle Book Two 0283426.jpg Bill Murray as Baloo.jpg ''TaleSpin Disneyafternoon 1991.png Disneyafternoon 1991.gif DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg TaleSpin 5.jpg Baloo&Kit.jpg|Baloo and Kit playing catch. talespin promo 1.jpg talespin promo 2.jpg TaleSpin Promo - Baloo.jpg TaleSpin promo art.png|Promotional artwork used as the cover for the NES video game Jungle Cubs baloo01.gif|Baloo from ''Jungle Cubs 711_bg.jpg ''The Jungle Book (2016) The_Jungle_Book_(2016)_-_Film_Poster.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Textless Banner.jpg Baloo Vine Poster.jpeg Baloo Vine Poster 02.jpeg The Jungle Book 2016 Character Poster 05.jpg Jungle Book - Mowgli and Baloo - Poster.jpg Baloo Hindi.jpg The Jungle Book Textless Character Poster 02.jpg Production Cels, drawings and concept art ''The Jungle Book Baloo in Bongo.jpg|A look-alike/prototype of Baloo from Bongo (the first bear to the right). 13 - 1.jpg A507b03b37e8fa7042db9a8f1705856f.jpg Ec724a7f035e0f563128da1c208e9489624523a7.jpg MrrawvXzwo1rcb0d2o1 500.jpg Disney-Mix11.jpeg The Jungle Book cast model sheet.jpg Concept Artwork Baloo.jpg|Concept artwork of Baloo. Concept Artwork Baloo2.jpg|Another concept artwork of Baloo. balmowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Baloo with Mowgli. BalooModelOJ.jpg|Baloo's model sheet by Ollie Johnston. BalooModelO2.jpg|Another Baloo's model sheet. JungleBookSizesKA.jpg|Height chart by Ken Anderson. JungleBookMKVG.jpg|Baloo, Mowgli, and Bagheera by Milt Kahl and Vance Gerry. Balooconcep.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo. Baloocel5.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo. Baloocel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel1.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo hugs Mowgli. Baloocel2.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli. Baloocel3.jpg|Rare production cel of sad Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel6.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli in his clutches. Baloo7cel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo grabing Mowgli. Baloocel4.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Bagheera. King Louie conceptart07.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art3.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art7.jpg JungleBook2.jpg Baloo& Mowgli-modelsheet.jpg Jungle-Book.jpg JBSB 7.jpeg JBSB 2.jpeg The Jungle Book cast model sheet.jpg Baloo the Bear model sheet 733780120987368.jpg Baloo the Bear model sheet 423111500.jpg The Jungle Book Mowgli on the chair temple with Shanti Bagheera The Black Panther King Louie the Orangatain Shere Khan the tiger Kaa the Python and Baloo the bear.JPG|Jungle Book poster ''TaleSpin Talespincel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Kit Cloudkicker. Talespincel1.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo with shocking Kit TaleSpin Concept 2.jpg TaleSpin Concept 3.jpg|Pencil sketch from "Pizza Pie in the Sky" pprod_2.jpg TaleSpin Concept 14.jpg TaleSpin Concept 13.jpg Multiples Personnages Concept 5.jpg Multiples Personnages Concept 3.png Multiples Personnages Concept 1.png TaleSpin Baloo Concept 1.jpg TaleSpin Baloo Concept 2.jpg Multiples Personnages Concept 4.png TaleSpin Concept - Baloo 1.jpg TaleSpin Concept - Baloo 2.jpg TaleSpin Concept - Baloo 3.jpg Jungle Cubs Jungle Cubs concept 10.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 7.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 4.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 1.jpg The Jungle Book (2016) The Art of the Jungle Book 2016 03.Jpg Jungle Book - Concept Art 3.jpg baloo 1.jpg Printed Media Disney Adventures Magazine.jpg|Baloo with Rick Moranis on the cover to the first issue of ''Disney Adventures October7th.png baloobagherra.jpg|Baloo pulling Bagheera's tail Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|Baloo with John Goodman (as Fred Flintstone) on the cover of Disney Adventures DA-March1992.jpg TaleSpin Drumming Up Business.jpg More Jungle Book Little Golden Book.jpg More Jungle Book Record Cover.jpg More Jungle Book Book Cover.jpg Video Games TaleSpin_Genesis_Screenshot.jpg|Baloo in the TaleSpin Genesis game DisneyUniverseBaloo_72_DPI.jpg|Baloo's costume in Disney Universe 133451835947139.png|Baloo in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Jungle Book 1--article image.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book Super NES game -The-Jungle-Book-Groove-Party-PS2- .jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book: Groove Party Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove PS1.jpg IMG_2252.PNG|Baloo in "The Jungle Book: First Grade" Disney-Infinity-Baloo-Package.png|Baloo in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Disney Infinity Earth Day app.jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day .jpg Baloo DI Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Baloo Render.png Stock Art March32.gif baloo.gif baloo_dancing.gif baloo_laughing.gif Clipbmow.gif graphics-jungle-book-402235.gif kvswhjv.png Disney parks and other live appearances Img 9363.jpg|Baloo in "Believe" 4858045977 3f2ba67e36.jpg 4-74 Baloo.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-16.jpg|Baloo's poster for the Disney Parks BalooinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. IMG_2269.PNG|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. Baloo King Louie.jpg|Baloo with Louie at Disney's Animal Kingdom BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and Louie, in their TaleSpin outfits, in Walt Disney's World on Ice BalooInHisDressingRoom.jpg|Baloo in his dressing room Gye4.jpg BalooinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Baloo in The Twelve Days of Christmas File:BalooonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Baloo on "Carols in the Domain" Baloococonutcascade.jpg|Baloo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Disney 2008 0528.JPG|Baloo at the Dreams Come True Parade. 4734475262 b51d3370ff b.jpg 5242393205 89b394da51 b.jpg 7084644621 ed40cecc11 h.jpg 5004958094 035de1774c b.jpg The_jungle_book_the_magical_world_of_disney_intro.jpg 0505ZU 1093DR.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous B Baloo Pin.jpg Baloo Pin.png imagesCAJQI669.jpg|Baloo toy from McDonald's Colorado Pin.jpg WDCC Baloo 001.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli from the WDCC stitchbaloo.jpg plush baloo.png|Disney Store plush Baloo 400008649209.1-500x290.jpg imagebaloofp.jpg|Balloon as a Funko POP! vinyl figure MowgliandBaloo-stamp.jpg File:Where Dreams Come True.JPG Wd1062.jpg Baloo_plush.jpg TJK_2016_Plush_02.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Baloo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Baloo Tsum Tsum Small.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries Category:TaleSpin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries